


Trephacard plus one daughter

by Skiplowave



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Trevor and Sypha raising their daughter with help of Alucard as the godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Dabbles/one shots of 3 raising their child, Starl
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> add this on tumblr and now I want make more so I'll post them here

“ I hope Castle isn’t to badly damage.”

“ Um you left Alucard in charge? I’m sure he tidy the place up.”

“ Exactly. I like my chaotic organization!”

“ Sure, typical Belmont hoarders. We are Not raising our baby girl to be like that! Isn’t that right little Starla~”

The baby girl giggled with her tummy being poked. Starla “ Adrian” Belnades-Belmont was just now turning one years old. Her blue eyes with a hint a green were so bright and filled with curiosity. She was mix of both her mother and father. Had Trevor eyes and Sypha hair. It was hard to tell now but Starla always shifting acting like her mother and sometimes like her father. Either way she’s going to do a kickass job in this cruel world around her.

“ Oh bloody hell. Signs?! Really!?”

“ Well that’s one way to keep neighbors out.”

Sypha giggled as Trevor stopped the wagon. The main entrance of the castle was filled with derbi. Keep out, monster inside, enter and you die.

“ I knew I should’ve threw his ass I. The wagon.”

“ Oh stop it Treffy! You’re acting like Alucard gone mad....which he totally didn’t...you go in first!”

Trevor rolled his eyes which made Starla giggle and wave her hands around. “ What happen to women and childern-AH!” Trevor rubbed his bottom feeling slight burn. Sypha wink at him blowing smoke off her finger.

“ Starla don’t be like mommy. She’s crazy.”

“ And Starla don’t be like daddy. He’s an idiot!”

Starla stuck her thumb in her mouth not paying mind to her odd yet loving parents. The three entered the castle and nothing out the ordinary. No sight of blood stains or smell of death. Any if not most of holes in walls been patched up.

“ Hehe we should surprise-“

“ HEY YOU VAMPIRE ASSHOLE WERE HOME AND YOU BETTER NOT BROKEN ANY OF MY THINGS!”

“ Trevor!”

“ What?”

“ Was I too loud for the baby? Daddy is sorry star angel.”

“ You’re too loud for anybody, Belmont.”

The two turned around seeing the half man half vampire himself. He looked...tired. “ Alucard!” Sypha handed Trevor Starla so she can give her friend a big hug. Alucard hug her back as if he never had human contact before. “ Nice see you too Sypha. Glad to know Trevor hasn’t made you insane.” The blind man chuckle and Sypha gave a fake sigh leading on him. “ It’s been so hard Alucard~ I try train him on his manners but he gets worst and worst!” The two laughed and Trevor grunted which amuses Starla.

“ Well I didn’t miss you. Fuckibg asshole..”

“ Oh he totally did.”

“ Oh yeah?”

“ Sypha how you think that blonde bastard is doing without us? Sypha think we should send that fancy ass a drunk letter? And that wasn’t even WHEN he was drunk!”

Trevor turn his back against them they wouldn’t see him blushing. He missed Alucard. Of course he did but he’s got reputation you know. “ Well I missed you both. So you’re gonna introduce me to the little one now?” Alucard said kissing back of Trevor’s neck making Belmont turn into even brighter shade of pink.

“ Alucard meet Starla Adrian Belnades-Belmont the first!”

“ The first?”

“ It makes it much more special! Are little starlight is one of kind after all~ Aren't you?”

Starla giggled yet again at her tummy being poked. Alucard was lost of words. The baby was beautiful but the even gave her his name. “ Oh don't make that face. You’re part of family too you know. Now do you want to hold your goddaughter?” Alucard blink, and looked at Starla.

“ G-God daughter? Wouldn’t that- You really want me be her godfather?”

“ Yes you silly bat! Like Trevor said you’re part of family too...we’ve only got each other now. Besides we think you make a great babysitter.”

Alucard started laughing and finally took Starla into his arms. She was so light...so full of life and wonder. “ H-hello little Starla. Little star shine. I’m Alucard.” Starla looked at Alucard and lightly tugged his long blonde hair and smiled. “ A-Card?” The three gasped hearing the small girl.

“ Starlight! Y-You’re first word!?”

“ Star angel you’re suppose say daddy or mommy...what the hell...”

“ I-....thank you starshine. Yes my name is A-card.”

“ A-card! A-card!”

Starla was so happy she was clapping her hands. It brought Alucard to tears. “ T-thank you. Trevor, Sypha,,,,I-I really needed this,,,” Alucard didn’t stop crying. He was pulled into a group hug by his partners, his family.

“ It’s okay. “

“ We’re finally home now. Our home.”

“ I know. And I’m glad to you all again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family training.

Starla was 10 going on 11 in few weeks now. Her hair was getting long like Alucard’s but she kept it in low ponytail. “ On your left!” Trevor shouted lashing his whip towards her. Starla huffed moving at the way via rolling. She gasped seeing the long slash marked on the grown. “ Pay attention sweetie!” Sypha said seeking up behind her using fire spell. Starla countered with a water spell and quickly turned it into ice sword.

“ Is that best you got!”

“ Now now Starla being cocky is not right time.”

“ Wh-”

Starla was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown into the air. She saw Alucard in air as well holding his long sword ready to strike. “ WAIT-SHI-I’M GONNA-” Starla closed her eyes seeing she was falling back down. When she opened them she was held by Alucard holding a worried expression. “ You’re alright, starshine. Sorry.” Alucard sat his goddaughter on the ground who was currently shaking. “ You okay Starla? Alucard you went too far!” Sypha came rushing in checking make sure her baby girl wasn’t harmed. “ Mooom I’m fine. Dad!” Starla manage to wiggle way from Sypha and ran towards Trevor hugging his leg. Trevor chuckled petting his daughter’s head. 

“ Don’t worry Star Angel. I’ll beat up that mean vampire for you.”

“ Well excuse me for not trying baby her.” Alucard rolled his eyes staking his sword into the grass. “ I’m not babying her you ass-I mean donkey...hole.” Starla giggled at Trevor’s comment. Sypha still didn’t allow cursing near her. “ Boys enough! Starlight you sure you’re okay?” Sypha asked still worried with recent training. “ I’m okay mom. Guess that air move by Uncle Ally overwhlemed me that’s all...” Sypha gasped hugging her daughter even tighter. 

“ Alucard apologize!”

“ But I’ve already-”

“ Yeah Alucard apologize right now!”

Alucard glared at Trevor who looked away hiding his smug grin. Alucard sighed sitting kneeling on the grass. “ I’m sorry Starshine. Will you forgive me?” Starla smiled of course she already forgave her godfather. But since he was apologizing. “ Can you make me those cookies? The ones shaped like stars?” Alucard frowned, both Sypha and Trevor were giggling now.

“ Yes of course Starshine only for you and **NOT** your Belmont father or speaker mother.” 

“ HEY!”

Alucard picked up Starla and she stuck her tongue out at her shocked parents. It was clear she’ll be a Tepes for the day. 

“ Tomorrow can I finally do some weapon training?”

“ Absolutely not!”

“ Come now Sypha. Did you not see Star angel’s badass ice sword?”

“ I agree it was rather badass.”

“ See mom? Dad and Ally agree with me!”

“ Looks like weapon training tomorrow then.”

“ Who agreed on that?”

“ Just now out voted 3 to 1.”

“ Fine. But don’t expect me go easy on you.”

“ Looking forward to it mom.”

“ I was talking to your fathers sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take any suggestion/prompts

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
